Playground' party
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Sera was a vampire, in high school. This is what happened one night when Sera turned up to one of the schools legendary vampire parties. Summary is poop, story rated M for a reason guys! Major AU, Alec is a vampire and they all go to a normal high school. :)


**So, hey. AU story here. Alec is a vampire and it is in a high school where there are a lot of vampires. My OC is the only thing I own and her name is Sera. Not mentioned in this but I thought I'd give her a name anyway. :) Anyway, the beginning of this was actually a dream, or, most of it was, I changed it a little and this was the result. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As a vampire in this school, I hated how restricted it could be sometimes, however, there were times when everybody had gone home for the summer and the most restricted part of building during the term time, became a playground in the what they called 'holidays'. There were some students of the school that stayed behind during the break and were never to be seen from again, not that we had anything to do with those disappearances of course. Anywho, during the school break, the collection of vampires that stayed at the school congregated in the lecture theatre which was off limits to any who weren't invited, of course, anyone who wanted to party was 'invited' during the break.

The Thursday night of the first week of the break deemed appropriate for myself and my best friend to turn up to one of the parties. We only went once a week during any break, twice if we were in the mood.

We got to the room and were both stopped by the hired guard who watched for humans. He looked us over, sniffed a little, grinned and opened the door for us, allowing us to pass into the room that now flashed with colour. Vampire parties were known to go on for days on end as we did not see the need for sleep and so spent our energy dancing and fucking.

Sarah and myself immediately started dancing and it was only about a few minutes into the traditionally seductive dancing that I felt a tug on the fabric of my dress. Turning to see who it was, I found a small child holding out a wine glass to me, tentatively. I gratefully took the glass, thanked the child and watched her scurry off as if her life depended on it. Of course it did, but I wasn't one to randomly jump the help simply for handing me a glass.

I looked down to the glass again and drank heavily from it, draining the whole thing in seconds. I audibly groaned from the feel of the thick blood running down my throat and felt my teeth extend to their full length. I felt glorious and, without caring, I threw the glass in the general direction that the young girl has ran off to, and turned back to my dancing, grinding up against the nearest person, feeling the woman's hands grasp my waist before I span away and through the crowd, such was the nature of our dance. To be provocative but distant.

I was in my element. I loved dancing, it was my favourite past time. I relished in the feel of bodies around me, all bumping and grinding one another. It was during these carnal dances that it was simple to pick out the new bloods, whom either were extremely reluctant to dance or would dance with so much passion as to attract half the crowds attentions. I smiled as one young girl stood at the side of the group, casually swaying out of sync with the music before one of the older vampires in our group grabbed her hand and span her into his chest, grinning all the time. It was typical of Rhodey to involve everyone, really.

Everyone danced for hours and hours, deep into the next day and, as I checked my watch, it was 2 in the afternoon and everyone was still going strong, still grinding against the nearest person to them, a few had already left the theatre and were probably giving each other pleasures they'd never discover without vampirism.

I glanced around and immediately caught the eye of Alec, who had apparently turned up just hours before. I grinned at the boy I had spent my most erratic of orgasms with and danced my way over to him, quickly turned away from him and, grinding up against his length, felt the limb twitch a little. I smiled to myself, knowing what was to follow. I turned back to him and he was grinning like a fool aswell.

He grabbed my left hand that I had placed on his chest and pulled me through the thick crowd and towards the side doorway, off to the corridor that every vampire would have at least one or two memories of.

We had only just gotten out of the door when I felt my back press against the wall and Alec's lips press down on my own, eliciting a groan from my mouth, to which he smiled against my mouth before pulling away and pressing a line of kisses down my neck, flicking his tongue over the sensitive area where every vampire was bitten. I growled at his behaviour and again felt his grin against my skin as he continued his enslaught down my body, pushing aside the fabric of my low plunging dress.

He looked up at me and pulled away from my skin, baring his elongated teeth, grinning before standing up again and looking to me. I sighed audibly in agreement of his next move as he sunk his teeth into the point between neck and shoulder and my legs almost gave beneath me. I felt Alec's hand's reach around me to hold me in place and he pressed his body against me, holding me up with his hips pressed against my own. I felt his teeth removed from my neck and felt him remove the top of my dress from my shoulders, leaving me half bare before him.

He grinned and immediately took one nipple in his mouth, biting down, hard, gaining another groan from me as he did it again and again, switching neatly between my two breasts as his hand held my belly flat against the wall until I was able to lean against it myself before he moved his hand southward towards my belt, undoing it quickly and slipping his hand inside my panties and, brushing the second most sensitive part in our bodies, plunged two fingers into my warmth and I relaxed my whole body against the wall in a heavy sigh, pushing down on his fingers, bringing them fully into me, and pulling a groan from Alec as he pulled away from my breasts and trailed his line of kisses down my midsection and flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub. I cried out at the sensation. He licked and dove his tongue into me and it was merely seconds before I came, loudly, in the corridor. He lapped up everything and stood up again, kissing my deeply, letting my taste myself on him.

I reached down for him tight trousers and undid the zipper at the top, dropping them to his feet and tucked my fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down, quickly, as he ripped my panties away from my skin and subsequently dropped my dress at my feet. I moved away from the wall a little to see what I was doing only to be forcefully pushed back against it. Gosh I loved it when he played rough. I grinned at the forceful nature of Alec and sunk my teeth into his neck as he lifted me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him, hearing him moan out my name as I drank from him and, as I pulled away from the enslaught of his neck, he plunging deep into me. I screamed into the darkness of the corridor, and pushed down onto him, desperate to have him fully sheathed inside me. I groaned from the feeling and pulled back up again before forcefully pushing back down. He pumped into me, hard and fast, mussing my hair against the brick wall and we soon came together against the wall. He let me down and moved away a little to let me catch my breath, which only took moments before he span me around and bent me over, roughly pushing me around. I sighed at him.

I pressed my hands on the wall and relaxed my back, allowing him full access as he pushed into me from behind, again setting a brutal pace as he fucked me against the wall, pushing me closer and closer to our famed explosive orgasms. As we got closer and closer, our moans, co-inciding with each others, got louder and longer and it wasn't long before I came, my fingernails digging into the wall leaving small holes were I had been and I screamed again into the corridor. It was mere minutes after me that Alec came and dug his fingers into my skin, eliciting from me another groan as we both came down from our high together.

We slumped against the wall together for a few moments before realising there was still music going on, and, jumping up to fasten back up our clothing, messily, we walked back in the room, content to leave the other screaming vampires to it, for now.

We entered the room, and through the flashing lights, I saw a lot of nakedness in the vampiric crowd as they all danced ad fucked one another to the music. I grinned and shed my dress and shoes and walked into the centre of the crowd, dancing and grinding against the nearest vampire to me, which, just so happened to be female as I felt her teeth grate against my neck and her fingers trailed down my belly. She rubbed her fingers against my sensitive spots simultaneously and I almost fell to the ground again, holding myself up as I was enjoying this party far too much, I reached behind me and felt for her own nub, brushing against it as I finger fucked her. Turning towards her, I grinned at her and forcefully pressed my lips to hers and pushed three fingers into her core, causing her to scream.

I felt hands at my waist and as I turned around to find one of the other vampires from my age range, I grinned and bent over to press my tongue against the young girl, eliciting another scream from her. I hummed and made her visibly wetter as I did so, as the male plunged his length into my own cunt and pounded hard into me. The girl in front of me came hard and I sucked up all the juices that flowed from her and allowed to her move away as I grabbed hold of another young man's length that was not far from my mouth as he was pounded into from behind by Andy one of the only vampire teaching assistant at the school I gave the young man the best blowjob of his life as the man behind me made me come all to quickly as I groaned around the young man's penis. It didn't take long for him to come undone either as he came into my mouth, grabbing my hair and forcefully pushing all the way into me, therefore, spilling his seed down my throat, which I swallowed all of, quickly and slumped to the ground, sated for now.

After a couple of hours, every vampire was either lying on the cold ground or had dropped on top of someone else. Even the guard/ bouncer had joined in and was lying with his head on my belly, smoking a cigarette as another girl sucked him off.

Our parties weren't, until now, known to go so far, but every singly vampire loved the feeling and it became a nightly thing, during the school breaks anyway. During the term, there was no chance to, but there was a lot of explosive sex around campus and more people were disappearing now, than ever before.

* * *

**OK. Hope you enjoyed it. If there's any mistakes or mess ups, let me know and I'll rectify the situation immediately. :) Thanks.**


End file.
